Miracle of the White Stallions
Miracle of the White Stallions '''is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991, 5th October 1992, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 18th November 1996, 30th November 1998 and 18th June 2001. Trailers and info Original 1991 release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # The Prince and the Pauper # Robin Hood (On Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon" and "Mary Poppins". 1996 Re-release '''Opening # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 1998 Re-release # Walt Disney Classics 1998 Trailer with clips of “Mary Poppins”, ”Dumbo”, “Alice in Wonderland” and “Bedknobs and Broomsticks”. (Short Version) # Flubber (Now Available on Video) # George of the Jungle (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh Videos from 1998 with clips of “Happy Pooh Day“, “Working Together”, “Clever Little Piglet” and “Tigger-ific Tales!”. # Lady and the Tramp (Only Available until January 1999) # The Little Mermaid (Only Available until March '99) # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Now Available on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Long) (Available Now on Video) # The Sesame Street Collection from 1998 with clips of "Sing-Along", "Get Up and Dance", "Sleepy Time Songs and Stories", "Big Bird's Story Time", "Learning to Share" and "Telling the Truth". (Which one is missing from your collection?) (Short Version) # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Coming Exclusively on Video. in March 1999) # Belle's Magical World (Exclusively on Video) # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Disneyland Paris 1998 (UK) 2001 Re-release # 102 Dalmatians (Available on Video and Disney DVD) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Coming to Video and Disney DVD, October 2001) # Walt Disney Classics Collection 2000 with clips of "The Aristocats", "The Fox and the Hound" and "Sleeping Beauty". # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Exclusively on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # Recess: School's Out (Coming Only to Theatres) # Walt Disney World Resort in Florida 2000 (UK) Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1998 trailer (Short version) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Mini Classics trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings)